About friendships and mistakes
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: ¿Básicamente? La broma del sauce boxeador, contada desde diferentes puntos de vista. COMPLETO
1. Sirius

ABOUT FRIENDSHIPS AND MISTAKES

¿Sabes esos días en los que parece que el mundo va en tu contra? Pues parece que hoy iba a ser uno de esos. No sé por qué, a veces simplemente parece que el mundo no funciona, y que lo único que no quieres que pase es lo que más probabilidades tiene de ocurrir. Me parece que lo llaman la ley de Murphy, o algo así, Remus está continuamente haciendo referencia a ella, como si fueran los diez mandamientos para los cristianos.

Había estado desde el final de las clases cumpliendo un castigo en el aula de Pociones, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que Snivellus fuera un incompetente, vale, puede que yo ayudara un poco a hacer explotar su caldero, pero eso no me convierte en culpable, más bien yo soy la víctima, por tener que aguantarle todos los días. Estaba a punto de anochecer y yo ni siquiera había cenado. Corrí por los pasillos, intentando llegar lo antes posible al dormitorio para dejar todas mis cosas. La habitación estaba vacía, seguramente Remus ya habría ido a la Casa de los Gritos. Miré el reloj, me estaba retrasando, seguro que James y Peter ya me estarían esperando.

Después de dejar mi mochila en el dormitorio, eché a correr hacia el pasadizo que conduce hasta la Biblioteca, es nuestro punto de encuentro, así podemos cubrirnos con la capa y no podemos ser vistos. Después de llevarme por delante a un par de Ravenclaws de primer año choqué contra alguien que conocía bastante bien.

- Mira por donde vas Black.

Hablando del rey de Roma. Ni siquiera me molesté en tender una mano a Snape para que se levantase. ¿Para qué ensuciarme?

- Te pediría disculpas Snivellus, pero siempre he sido malo mintiendo.

Snape se levantó y me miró a los ojos, desde abajo. Una de las ventajas de ser alto es que siempre intimidas más. No es que a él pareciera importarle, de hecho tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Una mezcla entre idiota y maníaco.

- ¿A qué tanta prisa Black?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – intenté esquivarle para seguir adelante, pero me agarró del brazo.

- ¿Qué es tan importante para tener que salir a estas horas del castillo?

Miré de nuevo el reloj. Cada vez era más tarde, y yo allí, perdiendo el tiempo con el idiota de Snape. Me solté de su brazo y le empujé al pasar a su lado.

- Piérdete Snivellus, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Estás preocupado por tu novio?

- ¿Perdón? – me di la vuelta, propio de mí, perder el tiempo de esa manera.

- Lupin – explicó – Le sigues como si fueras su perrito faldero.

Irónico. Aunque no dejaba de ser un insulto.

- Resulta raro que lo menciones, teniendo en cuenta quién es el perrito faldero de mi prima Bella. ¿Te pone bozal y eso? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

Me giré de nuevo para irme. Esto empezaba a ser cansino. Un día ese mal hábito suyo de meter las narices donde no le llaman le iba a causar problemas.

- ¿Sabes? He oído que ya no eres el heredero de los Black. Al parecer ya nadie quiere que sigas deshonrando el nombre de la familia y por eso te han echado de casa – un día como hoy – A todos los Slytherins les ha hecho mucha gracia la historia.

- Sí, bueno. Los Slytherins nunca han tenido sentido del humor – Snape había empezado a andar a mi lado.

De repente se colocó delante de mí, haciéndome parar de nuevo. Estuve tentado de pegarle un puñetazo, por su culpa iba a llegar tarde.

- ¿Por qué no vas a limpiarle los zapatos a mi prima, Snivellus? Tengo prisa.

- Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a Lupin – dijo sin apartarse y con una sonrisa.

- No veo cómo.

- Vamos. Desaparece de vez en cuando, y sé que tú y tus amiguitos vais a encontraros con él.

- Apártate – esta vez hablé muy despacio y asegurándome de que me entendiera. Pero Snivellus siempre ha sido lento, así que no se movió.

- ¿O qué?

Seguí adelante para esquivarle y volvió a colocarse frente a mí. Se estaba rifando una paliza y tenía sospechas de a quién iba a ir a parar. Le agarré del cuello de la camisa, pero él pareció no inmutarse.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué tiene tu amiguito que ocultar para que te pongas así?

- No te metas en mis asuntos Snivellus – dije soltándole la camisa y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- No creo que sólo sea asunto tuyo, de hecho creo que a muchas personas de este colegio les gustaría saber porqué ese sangre sucia desaparece todos los meses – y el muy imbécil aún sonreía.

Ese idiota se merecía una lección.

- Más te vale no comentar eso a nadie Snivellus, porque...

- ¿Se lo dirás a tu mamá? – se paró un momento, como si estuviera pensando – Espera, no puedes. Ya no te admite en su casa – terminó riéndose.

Saqué la varita de mi túnica y le apunté con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿He tocado una fibra sensible? – se levantó.

- Cállate – uno, dos, tres... No sé si voy a contar hasta diez, mejor maldecirle.

- ¿Se lo contaste a tus amigos? – preguntó al aire – No, no creo. Eres demasiado orgulloso para eso, ¿verdad?

No sé por qué no le he maldecido todavía. Debería borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Debería enseñarle a no meterse en los asuntos que no le llaman.

- Si no se lo contaste a tus amigos, ¿qué hiciste el resto del verano? Debe ser difícil no tener un lugar a dónde ir, ¿no? Aunque claro, no es que me importe. Pero volviendo al asunto de Lupin...

- ¿Te gustaría saber dónde está, verdad? – pregunté. Se merece una buena lección - ¿Por qué no vas al Sauce Boxeador y lo averiguas?

- ¿Es una broma?

- ¿Por qué iba a estar bromeando? Ve al Sauce Boxeador y aprieta el nudo que hay en las raíces, hay un pasadizo.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a tragarme eso? – preguntó con incredulidad. Yo sólo me limité a sonreír.

- Eso es cosa tuya, no mía.

Snape me miró un momento con desconfianza y echó a correr por el pasillo. De repente tomé conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer. Mierda. Si Snape se enteraba de que Remus era un hombre lobo se lo contaría a toda la escuela. Mierda. ¿Por qué siempre actúo antes de pensar? Todo el mundo se iba a enterar de lo de Remus por mi culpa. Mierda. Tenía que pararle, aunque no había razón para que se fiase de mí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, le había contado miles de mentiras antes, ¿por qué tendría que ser esto diferente? Tenía que pararle. Intenté moverme, pero mi cuerpo no parecía responder. ¿Qué he hecho?

En ese momento alguien vino corriendo hacia mí.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevamos esperándote media hora, Remus ya se habrá transformado – James se paró junto a mí, y yo sólo miré al suelo - ¿Estás bien?

Miré hacia él y abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. Mierda. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? Tragué saliva.

- Yo... Snape... Tenemos que pararle.

- ¿Qué? – James parecía confuso – Si es sobre alguna broma para Snape puede esperar, porque Moony nos está esperando.

- No, yo... Te juro que no quería que... Hay que pararle – perfecto, balbuceando.

- Para un poco, Sirius. ¿Qué pasa?¿A dónde ha ido Snape? – mi mente pareció aclararse un poco.

- Al Sauce Boxeador.

- ¿Qué? Bueno, no pasa nada. Es imposible que sepa cómo pasarlo – una mueca de entendimiento atravesó su rostro - ¿Verdad?

- Yo... Te juro que no quería que se enterara James, yo sólo...

- ¡Mierda Sirius! ¿En qué estabas pensando? – dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la salida. Seguramente para parar a Snape.

Me apoyé en la pared. Debería acompañarle, sin embargo no conseguía coordinar mis movimientos. Todo esto es culpa mía.


	2. James

De acuerdo, en el primer capítulo no puse mi comentario, principalmente porque es el primero que publico y no sabía cómo funcionaba. Esta historia la escribo por dos razones, la primera es que me aburría, y la segunda es que es la única parte de los libros de Rowling (a parte del final del quinto) que no me parece coherente, así que para quitármela de la cabeza he decidido escribirla.

Aquí va, espero que os guste y espero reviews, ya que este es mi primer fic (bueno, técnicamente el segundo, pero el otro no está publicado todavía) y las críticas, si son buenas me suben la moral y si no lo son... también me suben la moral, porque así sé que hay gente que se lee mi historia.

Por último, y aunque estéis cansados de leerlo: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE CONOZCÁIS PERTENECEN A ROWLING, REPITO, A ROWLING, que es la que se ha inventado la historia. Y como podéis imaginar yo no soy Rowling, si lo fuera tendría una casa en el caribe, los libros tratarían de los merodeadores y el final de LODF habría sido muy distinto.

Y ahora, sin más dilación el segundo capítulo:

ABOUT FRIENDSHIPS AND MISTAKES

Capítulo dos

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude por los pasillos. No puedo creer que Sirius haya hecho esto, sé que odia a Snivellus pero no pensé que podría hacer esto. Snape no puede haber llegado muy lejos. Puede que Peter lo vea en el mapa y vaya a investigar. Dios, no puedo creer que Sirius haya hecho esto.

Llegué a la puerta de entrada. Todo estaba tranquilo, mejor para mí, ningún problema para llegar fuera. Aunque por otro lado, si hubiera habido alguien Snape no podría haber salido.

Nada más salir fuera sentí como todo se oscurecía, si no fuera por la luna llena no habría podido ver nada. Aunque ahí de nuevo, si no hubiera luna llena no habría ningún problema.

Después de un vistazo rápido por los terrenos distinguí una sombra que se acercaba al Sauce Boxeador. Mierda. ¿Por qué la única vez que le hace caso a Sirius tiene que ser esta? Me lancé a correr detrás de Snape, que estaba utilizando un palo para paralizar el Sauce. ¿Pero qué le había dicho Sirius?¿Le había dado un manual de instrucciones o qué?

- ¡Snape!

Se volvió hacia mí y me ignoró. Seguí corriendo todo lo rápido que podía. Snape ya estaba pasando por debajo del árbol. Tenía que correr más rápido. Si no hubiera peligro me transformaría para llegar. Mierda Sirius, todo esto es culpa tuya. ¿Por qué no podrás mantener la boca cerrada?

Snape ya había pasado al túnel y las ramas del Sauce empezaban a moverse de nuevo. Es curioso, cuando no se tiene prisa por pasar tardan más en comenzar a moverse. Intenté pasar al pasadizo sin tener que paralizar las ramas. Mal hecho. Una de ellas se dirigió hacia mi cabeza, la esquivé por poco. Nada más evitar una que iba derecha hacia mis piernas noté cómo una me golpeaba en el abdomen. Definitivamente era una mala idea.

Caí de espaldas a varios metros del árbol. Giré mi cabeza algo aturdido y vi el palo que Snape había utilizado. De acuerdo, soy atravesado, tenía que haberlo utilizado desde el principio.

Levanté el palo y, evitando con dificultad las ramas que se lanzaban en mi contra, conseguí alcanzar el nudo. Una de las ramas se paró a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza.

Respiré de alivio. Entonces oí un grito. Mala señal. Atravesé el hueco que se abría en el Sauce. El túnel que se abría ante mí era estrecho y estaba oscuro, pero no me impidió distinguir dos figuras, una de ellas prácticamente al final del túnel, y la otra paralizada y más cercana a mí. Típico de Snivellus, siempre tan gallito y cuando llega la hora de la verdad es cómo un niño asustado. Aunque, reconozcámoslo, un lobo a pocos metros tuyos siempre asusta.

Avancé corriendo hasta él, y lo mismo hizo Remus.

- ¡Snape!¡Vuelve aquí! – grité mientras me acercaba. No lo suficientemente rápido.

Snape actuó cómo si no me hubiera oído. Corrí aún más deprisa, cuando le alcancé el lobo estaba a unos cinco metros. Mierda. Saqué mi varita y le apunté. Remus tendría que perdonarme por esto.

- ¡"_Desmaius_"! – el rayo que salió de mi varita lanzó al lobo varios metros más atrás y lo desorientó un poco, aunque no estaba inconsciente. Mejor aprovechar la oportunidad – Snape, vamos. Rápido.

Snape no sé movió y seguí mirando a Remus, que aún no estaba en pie. Resignado agarré de su brazo y le arrastré unos metros todo lo rápido que pude, entonces pareció volver en sí y empezó a correr como un poseso hasta la entrada del túnel. El lobo ya se estaba levantando, por suerte no avanzaba demasiado rápido, todavía. Si dejaba que siguiera adelante atravesaría la entrada y llegaría el castillo.

- ¡Lárgate Snape! – grité, viendo cómo se paraba al llegar a la entrada.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró con odio. Perfecto, le salvo la vida y encima con resentimientos. Le vi desaparecer por el agujero que daba al exterior. Vale, ahora había que evitar que el lobo saliera.

Al mismo tiempo que Remus empezaba a correr hacia mí, noté mi cuerpo cambiar. Me crecía pelo y podía notar que cada vez era menos humano. La verdad es que ser animago tiene muchas ventajas, sobre todo en situaciones como esta.

Una vez que la transformación estuvo completa me lancé e intercepté al lobo a medio camino. Normalmente cuando está en presencia de otros animales se calma, pero esta vez había olido a un humano y no parecía querer volver a la Casa de los Gritos. Le lancé de un golpe contra una de las paredes, por suerte el túnel era lo bastante estrecho como para que no pudiera esquivarme. Se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y volvió a cargar contra mí. Una vez más le intercepté, esta vez con un golpe seco. Una de mis astas se le clavó en el abdomen. Cayó al suelo prácticamente sin moverse, mientras tanto podía notar como un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba a su lado. Mierda. Esto no estaba en el plan.

Cambié a mi forma normal. No creo que el lobo pueda atacarme en ese estado. El charco escarlata era cada vez más grande, y Remus cada vez se movía menos. Consulté el reloj, ahora no habría ningún alumno merodeando por el castillo. Cogí mi varita del suelo y levité a Remus a través del túnel todo lo rápido que pude, dejando un rastro de sangre a mi paso. Demasiada sangre.

Soy único, me quedo para que el lobo no pase al castillo y termino llevándolo yo porque casi me lo cargo. Llegué a la enfermería. Pomfrey estaba dentro, al ver lo que estaba levitando corrió hacia mí. Llevó a Remus hasta una camilla, sin hacerme ninguna pregunta. Esa es otra, no sabía cómo iba a explicar cómo había parado a Remus. Después de examinar la herida me dijo que fuera inmediatamente a ver al director y corrió una de las cortinas que separaban las camillas.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, en señal de desesperación, cuando volví a bajarla comprobé que la tenía manchada de sangre. Vale, podía decir que le había clavado la cabeza a Remus. Decidí ir todo lo rápido que pude hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, de todas formas Pomfrey no iba a decirme nada.

Al final de un pasillo distinguí a Sirius. Estaba sentado contra la pared y tenía la cara entre las manos. Resistí la tentación de partirle la cara allí mismo. Cuando oyó que me acercaba levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. Le dirigí una mirada rápida y pasé por delante suyo sin decir nada, no creo que hubiese podido controlarme. Por su culpa Remus estaba herido en la enfermería y Snape sabía que era un hombre lobo.

Al llegar a las gárgolas que daban al despacho de Dumbledore dudé, no sabía lo que iba a decir. ¿Que me había convertido en un ciervo y casi mato a uno de mis mejores amigos? Creo que no. Suspiré y dije la contraseña, es una suerte que vaya tan a menudo allí, si no me habría quedado allí hasta que decidiese salir.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del despacho oí voces. Llamé suavemente, esperando en parte que no me oyeran. La voz de Dumbledore me indicó que podía pasar. Dentro de la sala se encontraba Snape, parecía algo histérico.

- Señor Potter, precisamente estábamos hablando de usted – dijo el director con voz prefunda – El señor Snape me ha contado su parte de la historia, pero al parecer necesitamos resolver algunas dudas. Por favor, tome asiento – concluyó señalando una silla al lado de Snape, que me miró con odio.

Snivellus se levantó y abandonó el despacho, noté que estaba muy pálido, y que tenía una mueca de incredulidad.

Dumbledore estudió mi cara durante un momento, después respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

- De acuerdo James, me gustaría que me contaras lo que ha pasado.

Comencé a relatarle todo, cómo me había encontrado a Sirius en el pasillo y me había dicho que Snape sabía cómo pasar el Sauce, cómo había encontrado a Snape dentro del túnel y cómo había llevado a Remus hasta la enfermería. Omitiendo, claro está, la parte de que podía transformarme en ciervo. El director me observó en silencio, sin preguntar cómo me las había apañado para mantener a raya a un licántropo. Cuando terminé todo el despacho estaba en silencio, de repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Unos segundos después esta se abrió dejando ver a Sirius al lado de Snape. Así que había ido a buscarle, empezaba a preguntarme cuándo iba a oír su versión. Snape, no volvió a entrar al despacho, si no que se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Sirius pasó y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Snape. Estaba temblando y miraba al suelo constantemente, parecía a punto de caerse al suelo. Se lo tiene merecido.

- Señor Black – el director habló con voz clara – me parece que sólo nos queda oír su versión.

Sirius levantó la cabeza, aunque no parecía querer mirar a los ojos azules de Dumbledore. Tomó aire.

- Yo... Estaba en uno de los corredores cuando tropecé con Sniv- con Snape – corrigió, hizo otra pausa antes de continuar – Intenté esquivarle y empezó a provocarme - ¿a provocarle? Volví a resistir la tentación de pegarle un puñetazo – Empezó a hablar sobre... sobre mi familia y sobre cómo Remus desaparecía todos los meses. Yo me enfadé y... No quería causar todo esto... Yo sólo... – volvió a pararse – Estaba muy enfadado, y sólo quería enseñarle una lección. No pensé en lo que estaba haciendo – bueno, eso era obvio – Sólo... sólo hablé, no sé por qué lo hice. No pensé en las consecuencias, sólo quería que Snape se tragara todo lo que había estado diciendo y... – enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que paso? – preguntó Dumbledore.

Sirius asintió sin levantar la mirada. No me había mirado a los ojos desde que había entrado, y más le valía no hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, gracias a usted serán eliminados todos los puntos de la casa de Gryffindor, ahora si me hace el favor de esperar fuera de mi despacho un momento mientras hablo con el señor Potter en privado... Después hablaremos de su castigo – Sirius volvió a asentir, se levantó y salió de la sala.

Una vez estuvo cerrada la puerta, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- No voy a preguntarle cómo consiguió mantener a raya a un licántropo, pero con ello consiguió salvar dos vidas. Por lo tanto, ha conseguido doscientos puntos para su casa. Serán añadidos una vez se descuenten todos – suspiré cuando no me preguntó cómo había podido parar a Remus – Quiero que entienda la gravedad de la situación, todo esto se debe llevar a cabo en el más absoluto secreto. Una sola filtración podría alertar al Ministerio, y en los casos en los que vidas humanas son puestas en peligro la solución suele ser en el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, la pena de muerte...

- ¿Una ejecución? Pero fue Sirius quién se lo contó a Snape, Remus no sabía...

- El Ministerio no se preocupa por los culpables en estos casos. Lo que importa es que el que puso en peligro la vida de los alumnos fue un hombre lobo, y eso basta para condenarle – negué con la cabeza con incredulidad – En cuanto a su amigo... Cuando usted se vaya discutiré las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho con él.

- ¿Va a expulsarle? – pregunté con una mezcla entre temeroso y esperanzado.

- No, pero quiero que se de cuenta de la gravedad de la situación que ha provocado, si esto hubiera ido más lejos mañana tendríamos un par de cadáveres en Hogwarts. Antes de que llegara, la señora Pomfrey, me informó que las heridas que padecía Remus son graves, pero que se recuperará – suspiré de alivio – Pasará unos cuantos días en la enfermería, me gustaría que mañana por la mañana tú le explicaras todo lo que ha pasado esta noche – le miré con incredulidad.

- ¿Yo? No creo que eso sea lo más...

- Es lo mejor. Es tu amigo, y por muy director que sea tú le conoces mejor que yo. Me gustaría que le explicaras tu versión de los hechos... y también la de Sirius. Más tarde yo hablaré con él. ¿Entendido? – preguntó con una voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- Sí.

- De acuerdo, puedes marcharte. Ahora mismo no puedes visitar a Remus, pero mañana tendrás permiso para hablar con él – asentí – Recuerda, no debes hablar de esto con nadie – volví a asentir y abrí la puerta para salir.

Sirius estaba esperando fuera, mirando al suelo y muy pálido. Cuando pasé a su lado levantó un momento la mirada, pero la bajó enseguida. Seguí hacia delante sin reparar en él y oí cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí. Todavía no sé cómo Sirius ha podido hacer esto.

Al llegar al dormitorio me encontré a Peter sentado en su cama. Me había olvidado completamente de él. Tenía una expresión de confusión total. Bueno, era normal, no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

- James, ¿Qué ha pasado con Snape? Cuando volví para ver si estabas aquí le vi en el mapa.

- Ha habido un pequeño problema.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? En la enfermería no me dijeron nada.

- ¿Has estado en la enfermería? – pregunté extrañado.

- Bueno, te he dicho que he estado mirando en el mapa. Vi cómo llevabas a Remus y bajé para allá.

- Snape sabe todo.

- ¿Todo?

- Bueno, sabe lo básico. Que Remus es un hombre lobo y cómo pasar el Sauce – Peter tenía el color de una sábana.

- ¿Cómo…?¿Qué ha…?

- Sirius se lo contó.

- No me lo creo – dijo después de una pausa – Sirius no haría algo así.

- Pues lo ha hecho – contesté tirándome en mi cama.

- Es imposible. No ha podido…

- ¿No ha podido qué?¿Contárselo a Snape?¿Traicionarnos a todos? Pues lo ha hecho – dije casi gritando – Lo siento, todavía no me he hecho a la idea.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, seguramente intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Peter de repente - ¿Ha dicho por qué lo ha hecho?

Lancé una pequeña risa.

- Eso es lo más gracioso de todo. Dice que Snape le provocó. Como si eso fuera una excusa.

- ¿Y Remus?¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Tuvimos una pequeña… pelea. Le herí y tuve que llevarle a la enfermería, pero Dumbledore dice que está bien, bueno, no usó exactamente esas palabras, pero dijo que se recuperaría.

Peter se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- Dios. Esto no está pasando.

- Ojalá.

- ¿Quién se lo va a contar? – preguntó levantando la mirada.

- Dumbldore quiere que sea yo – hice una pequeña pausa – Y también quiere que le cuente por qué Sirius lo hizo.

- ¿Crees que dejará a Sirius hablar con él?

- No creo que hablen hasta que salga de la enfermería, aunque creo lo mejor sería aprovechar el momento, con una cornada en el abdomen no podrá alcanzar a Sirius para matarle.

Se hizo otro silencio incómodo. Peter se acercó a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué vas a contarle? – tardé unos segundos en contestar.

- La verdad. Que Sirius se lo contó a Snape en un arrebato y que ojalá que se caiga de la escoba en el próximo partido de Quidditch.

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?

Le miré con incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo crees?¿Cómo te lo tomarías tú si uno de tus mejores amigos contara tu mayor secreto a una persona que te odia?

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Sirius nos miró desde la entrada, sin atreverse a entrar. Ninguno dijimos nada. Sirius bajó la mirada de nuevo y entró en el dormitorio.

Peter y yo le seguimos con la mirada. De repente miré a Peter a los ojos y (sorprendentemente) cogió la indirecta. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cuando estuvimos Sirius y yo solos el silencio y la tensión se podían cortar con un cuchillo.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir? – pregunté cortante. Sirius volvió a bajar la mirada – No creo que eso le sirva a Remus, ¿sabes?

- Lo siento – murmuró.

- No es a mí a quien le tienes que decir eso – volvió a quedarse en silencio - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?¿De lo que podría haber pasado de no haber ido yo a buscarte?¿O de haber ido a buscarte dos minutos más tarde?

Sirius no levantó la mirada.

- Perfecto – dije levantándome y yendo hacia la puerta, antes de llegar volví a mirarle – Sólo espero, pr tu bien, que tengas una excusa mejor para cuando hables con Remus.

Di un portazo al salir de la habitación, y de repente me di cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. El que se suponía que tenía que dormir fuera de la habitación era él, no Peter y yo. Bueno, no siempre se puede ser perfecto.

Cuando llegué a la Sala Común vi a Peter ya dormido en uno de los sofás. Yo no tenía sueño, así que me senté en un sillón para pensar en lo que iba a contar a Remus la mañana siguiente.

Nada más despertar me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi dormitorio, entonces lo recordé. Los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior volvieron a mi memoria de golpe, al igual que la angustia de saber lo que iba a tener que contarle a Remus en poco tiempo.

Miré el reloj, eran la diez de la mañana, era sábado, así que no habría demasiada gente levantada. Giré la cabeza y vi a Peter todavía dormido sobre el sofá. ¿Estaría Sirius aún en la habitación? No, mejor desechar los pensamientos referentes a Sirius, tenía bastantes con los de la noche anterior.

Volví a mirar el reloj. ¿Estaría Remus despierto? Puede que si fuera a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey me explicara que tal estaba. Bueno, evidentemente no iba a estar dando saltos de alegría, pero supongo que algo animador podría decirme.

Me puse en pie y me encaminé hacia la entrada de la Sala Común. Parecía que iba mareado, y era cómo si me costara encontrar la dirección correcta. Son las pegas de quedarte despierto hasta la cinco de la mañana divagando.

Cuando por fin alcancé la puerta de la enfermería volvi a dudar de si entrar, como la noche anterior. Tomando aire llamé suavemente. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y Pomfrey estaba delante de mí.

- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que vendrías.

- ¿Está despierto? – pregunté.

- No, pero no creo que tarde demasiado.

- ¿Qué tal está?

- Bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que perdió mucha sangre y que tiene bastantes lesiones en el abdomen. Afortunadamente ninguno de los órganos vitales fue dañado – respiré de alivio – Te avisaré cuando puedas hablar con él.

- ¿No puedo quedarme?

- No – respondió cómo si le hubiese propuesto tragarse un vaso de ácido sulfúrico – Necesita descanso, y contigo cerca no va a conseguir de eso.

- No molestaré.

- Espera fuera – dijo lentamente, alto y claro.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la enfermería. Perfecto, me había cerrado, como comúnmente se dice la puerta en las narices. Debería haberme quedado durmiendo.

Hasta aquí el segundo capi, creo que sólo voy a hacer cuatro, no tengo muy claro hasta donde voy a llegar, lo que sí sé es que el tercero será desde el punto de vista de Remus, que me he dado cuenta de que le he puesto como protagonista y no ha salido ni una sola vez como Dios manda.

Muxas gracias a las personas que mandaron reviews, me hacen sentir importante:

Momo Cicerone, Shophie-Lupin, Yaired y carola chan.

A Ayla Black ya le he dado las gracias en persona.

Musas gracias por leer la historia.


	3. Remus

Hola a todo el mundo. Aquí está el tercer capitulo, he tardado un poco pero es que tuve restringido el acceso al ordenador.

Este punto de vista es el de Remus, que es que quería escribir desde el principio y que no podía por razones de argumento, pero bueno, aquí está. Más vale tarde que nunca.

Antes de empezar os contaré un pequeño secreto: ¿veis todos esos personajes de los libros de Harry Potter? No son míos. Hacedme un favor, vais a coger vuestros libros y miráis la portada, ahí aparece el nombre de la escritora, y desde que yo no me llamo J. K. Rowling no puedo ser la dueña de ninguno de sus personajes. Sin embargo los inventados si que son míos.

Bueno, aquí va el tercer capi:

ABOUT FRIENDSHIPS AND MISTAKES

_Capítulo tres_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Cuando me desperté lo primero que noté fue un dolor punzante en el abdomen. Algo había salido mal la noche anterior, pero no podía decir qué era.

Abrí los ojos y observé las paredes blancas. La enfermería. Odio ese sitio, y no sé por qué siempre termino allí. No había nadie en la sala, al menos nadie que yo pudiera ver, lo cual era raro, Pomfrey no abandonaba a sus pacientes a no ser que pasara algo grave. Bueno, ya vale, estoy poniendo paranoico, seguro que sólo había salido un momento.

Intenté incorporarme, pero os daré un consejo, cuando os sintáis cómo si tuvierais un agujero en el abdomen no probéis a levantaros, porque duele. Después de dejarme caer de nuevo en la cama me puse a analizar la situación.

Algo había salido mal la noche anterior, normalmente mis amigos me acompañaban y no solía salir demasiado mal parado, sin embargo esta vez había sido diferente. Intenté recordar algo de lo que había pasado, pero sólo conseguí algunas imágenes vagas.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, esperando encontrar algo que me sirviera de aclaración. En ese momento Pomfrey apareció por la puerta, genial, por fin alguien que podía explicarme lo que había pasado. Si hay algo que odio es la incertidumbre.

- ¿Señora Pomfrey? – pregunté débilmente, vale, no podía moverme y casi no podía hablar, esto es un asco.

La enfermera se volvió para mirarme y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – mal, ¿cómo voy a encontrarme? Parece que me han hecho un agujero. ¿Por qué se molesta la gente en hacer preguntas estúpidas?

- No demasiado bien.

- Bueno, eso era de esperar – vale, entonces ¿para qué pregunta?

Me levantó un poco los vendajes que tenía en el abdomen, para comprobar si la herida estaba cicatrizando, yo decidí no mirar.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? – preguntó de repente. Así que sí que había pasado algo.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No estoy autorizada para decírtelo – eso es que es malo. ¿No habré atacado a alguien? – Sin embargo, tu amigo James está esperando fuera para hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – vale, esto empieza a asustar un poco.

- No puedo decirlo. Haré pasar a tu amigo.

Se marchó antes de que pudiera decir algo, parecía que casi tenía miedo de contarme lo que había pasado, eso nunca es buena señal.

Después de unos minutos de tensión vi aparecer a James por la puerta, esta muy pálido y parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche. Se acercó hasta dónde yo estaba.

- Hola – dijo casi sin voz – Siento lo de la herida – continuó señalando el vendaje. Así que había sido él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho.

- Sólo cuando me hacen preguntas estúpidas. James, ¿qué ha pasado?

James respiró hondo y no respondió. Eso es mala señal.

- ¿James?

- Verás, ayer… No todo pasó cómo esperábamos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – volví a preguntar muy despacio.

- De acuerdo… Después de que fueras a la Casa… - hizo una pausa, tenía la impresión de que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a decir – Snape consiguió pasar el Sauce.

- ¿Qué? – no, era imposible. Nadie sabía cómo pasarlo, era imposible que lo descubriera.

- Lo sabe – volvió a pararse – Entró en el túnel y te vio.

Le miré con incredulidad, esto no podía estar pasando. Me miré la herida.

- Le… - tragué saliva – Le ataqué… ¿verdad? – James asintió y yo enterré la cabeza en mis manos. Esto no estaba pasando.

- Tranquilo, no le pasó nada – suspiré de alivio – Conseguí llevarlo de vuelta antes de que… Conseguí llevarlo de vuelta. Después intenté pararte para que no llegaras al castillo, aunque – se rió un poco – me salió el tiro por la culata.

Yo no me reí. Había atacado a alguien, si el Ministerio se enteraba podía ir despidiéndome de todo. Y Snape lo sabía, con el cariño que me tiene seguro que guarda el secreto. De repente mi mente volvió al Sauce.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- ¿Qué? – o había pillado a James por sorpresa o intentaba esquivar la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo sabía lo del Sauce?

James volvió a respirar hondo, eso son más malas noticias.

- Alguien se lo dijo.

- Pero eso es imposible. Quiero decir, a parte de los profesores los únicos que lo saben sois… - de repente la realidad chocó conmigo. Uno de ellos se lo había dicho - ¿Quién se lo dijo?

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, y después de unos segundos habló casi en un murmullo.

- Sirius.

Eso sí que no me lo había esperado. Me habría esperado Peter, incluso James, pero no Sirius. No podía haber hecho eso.

- ¿Qué?

- Dumbledore me pidió que te contara por qué lo hizo – continuó sin hacerme caso – Sirius, dijo… dijo que Snape le había provocado.

Me eché a reír, no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Le había provocado? Menuda sorpresa, supongo que él esperaba que apareciera con un ramo de rosas y que le llevara al cine. Después estaba tan decepcionado que le contó como podía ir a que le mataran, ¿no?

- Rem, sé que estás enfadado, todos lo estamos pero…

- ¡No! ¿Estáis enfadados? Que yo sepa vosotros no os enfrentáis a la pena de muerte porque unos de vuestros mejores amigos haya decidido que quería gastar una broma – James estaba mirando al suelo. Respiré despacio, intentando calmarme – Lo siento.

- Es comprensible – murmuró – Yo estuve igual.

- No puedo creerlo – dije negando con la cabeza – No ha podido hacerlo – volví a taparme la cara con las manos.

Nada de esto está pasando. Es sólo un sueño, bueno, una pesadilla. No está pasando esto. James me puso una mano en la espalda.

- Dijo que Snape empezó a hablar de su familia, y dijo que sabía que desaparecías todos los meses…

- ¿Y decidió contarle por qué?

- No estoy diciendo eso.

- Pero es lo que pasó.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – pregunté casi temiendo la repuesta.

- Dumbledore quiere que lo mantengamos en secreto, hizo jurar a Snape que no se lo contaría a nadie, bajo pena de expulsión. El Ministerio no se enterará.

- ¿Y si lo hace?

- No se enterará – repitió con convicción.

En ese momento la señora Pomfrey apareció por allí para indicarle a James que tenía que irse y que yo necesitaba descanso. Como si pudiera dormir ahora. Cuando James se fue la enfermera no hizo ningún comentario, ni yo tampoco. Sabía que eran malas noticias.

Después de unas horas dándole vueltas al asunto sin salir de la enfermería recibí otra visita. El profesor Dumbledore tomó asiento en una silla que había al lado de mi cama. Yo no dije nada.

- La señora Pomfrey me he comunicado que James habló contigo esta mañana – asentí, pero no hablé. Después de todo tengo derecho a estar enfadado ¿no? – No sé si te lo habrá dicho, pero el señor Black no será expulsado.

- Cómo no – murmuré.

- Supongo que te habrá explicado las razones de por qué hizo lo que hizo.

- Pensé que podía confiar en él, me equivoqué.

- Desde luego no hay excusa para lo que ha hecho pero sin embargo deberías tener en cuenta su versión.

- Lo sé – dije – Quiero hablar con él.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que lo mejor seria esperar unos cuantos días.

- Me gustaría hablar con él cuanto antes – repetí alto y claro.

- Lo siento, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar a salir de la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, aunque en realidad sabía por qué el director quería que esperase.

- Necesitas tiempo para pensar.

- No lo creo.

- Lo necesitas – aseguró el director. Como si él supiera lo que siento – Espero que te mejores.

Se levantó y se marchó de la enfermería. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?¿Creen que no sería capaz de hablar con Sirius? Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si lo sería, al menos no sin partirle la cara. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así? No tiene sentido.

Estuve en la enfermería durante una semana. Las únicas personas que consiguieron permiso para visitarme fueron James y Peter. Cada vez que uno mencionaba a Sirius lo hacía casi con miedo, como si no supiera lo que esperar de mí. Me contaron que Sirius se había intercambiado en el dormitorio con Frank Longbottom, para no molestarnos. Bien hecho, no creo que hubiera reaccionado bien al tener que compartir habitación con él.

El día que salí era sábado, así que tenía todo el fin de semana por delante para ponerme al día con las clases. Cuando llegué a la Sala Común estaba desierta, hacía buen día así que supuse que todos estarían en los alrededores haciendo algo útil.

Cuando entré en la habitación lo primero que vi fue a Sirius, recogiendo varias cosas de la que antes era su cómoda. Me quedé en la puerta sin decir nada. Él se dio la vuelta después de oír el ruido que había hecho al entrar.

Después de unos segundos de silencio se agachó para recoger sus cosas.

- Lo siento, sólo había venido para recoger esto – dijo acercándose a la puerta – Me voy.

Me aparté para dejarle paso. No tenía planeado hablar con él de momento, pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar a bajar por las escaleras cambié de idea.

- Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – pregunté saliendo fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó dándose la vuelta.

- Me has oído, pero no te preocupes, sólo es pura curiosidad.

- Yo... – empezó.

Se quedó en silencio y mirando al suelo. Después de un par de minutos me giré para volver a entrar en el dormitorio.

- Lo que me imaginaba – murmuré dando un portazo.

Ahora estaba enfadado, no sólo me había traicionado sino que no podía ni siquiera darme una explicación. Después de un par de horas de intentar concentrarme en los deberes lo dejé por imposible. Cogí los libros y los arrojé dentro de mi mochila. Si los profesores tenían algún problema conmigo que hablaran con Sirius, es el que tenía la culpa.

Unos cinco minutos después decidí que lo mejor sería salir un rato. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en los terrenos, formando pequeños grupos. Esquivé el grupo en que se encontraban James y Peter. Me alejé hacia los límites del bosque, normalmente no había nadie por allí.

Me senté debajo de uno de los árboles, entre la maleza prácticamente nadie podía distinguirte desde fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté a la chica que se estaba acercando a mí.

- ¿No puedo dar un paseo? – contestó apoyándose en uno de los árboles que había a mi alrededor.

Me giré para mirarla. Rhea Steel, era una chica morena y de ojos verde oscuro, muy diferentes a los de Lily. Estaba en mi mismo curso, pero pertenecía a Slytherin. Nunca había hablado demasiado con ella, así que no sabía por qué estaba aquí.

- Es un día perfecto – dijo mirando hacia arriba – No hay ni una nube el cielo, el sol brilla, los pajaritos cantan... Tan perfecto que casi da asco.

- Pensé yo era el único que lo había notado.

- En realidad – añadió mientras se sentaba – te estaba buscando.

- ¿Debería alegrarme? – pregunté mirando hacia el punto que estaba observando antes.

- Eso lo dejo a tu elección. Severus me contó lo que pasó.

Volví a darme la vuelta. Demasiado rápido.

- ¿Qué te ha contado exactamente?

- Todo – dijo. Solté una pequeña risa.

- Pensé que para que nadie intentara matarme era necesario mantener el secreto hasta la tumba.

- Bueno, creo que le importas entre poco y nada.

- Me siento halagado – añadí.

- En realidad – dijo despreocupadamente y colocándose frente a mí – creo que en el fondo... Bueno, vale, en el fondo te odia, pero un poco más abajo... No le caes bien, pero piensa que eres decente.

- Genial – miré hacia el cielo – ahora que sé eso todo es perfecto.

Me levanté para irme, sin entender demasiado bien por qué Rhea quería hablar conmigo. De repente sentí que necesitaba darle un puñetazo a algo. Dicho y hecho estrellé mi puño contra uno de los árboles. Un consejo, no lo intentéis nunca.

- Impresionante – dijo Rhea mirando la grieta que había aparecido en el tronco – Y ni siquiera te has quejado.

- Au – añadí sarcásticamente.

- Estamos de mal humor, ¿eh?

Me giré para mirarla de nuevo.

- Mira por dónde, además de guapa, perspicaz.

- Vaya, gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué hacía ahí discutiendo con ella? Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé sobre el tronco que había pegado.

- ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

- ¿Por qué tengo que querer algo en especial? - la miré con incredulidad – Ah, claro. Soy una Slytherin, así que se supone que tengo la responsabilidad de chantajearte, ¿no? Vale, quiero un pony.

- Vale, no quieres chantajearme, no quieres hablar y dudo mucho que quieras ligar conmigo, así que ¿por qué estás aquí? – pregunté.

- Típico de los Gryffindors, cuando algo se sale de lo común siempre pensáis que va en vuestra contra. Sólo quería que supieras que lo sabía y que no se le iba a contar a nadie.

Abrí la boca para contestarla con otro de mis comentarios de mal día cuando analicé lo que me había dicho.

- ¿No lo vas a hacer?

- Cómo decía, típico de los Gryffindors – dijo mientras se levantaba para irse – Que tengas un buen día, y practica tu intuición masculina.

Vale, esa había sido una de las charlas más raras que había tenido en la vida. ¿Es que no puedo tener un solo día normal?

Volví a sentarme en el mismo árbol en el que estaba antes de que Rhea llegara. Irónicamente lo primero que pensé después de terminar de discutir era en ir a contárselo a Sirius y a los demás. Pero claro, luego recordé que Sirius me había traicionado y de que ahora le odiaba a muerte... Bueno, puede que no a muerte, pero casi.

Entonces empecé a lamentar no haber dejado que Sirius me explicara por qué lo había hecho, aunque, técnicamente le había dado tiempo, ¿no? Dudo mucho que algo de lo que tenga que decirme me aclare las cosas, pero tenía curiosidad.

_A lo mejor tenía una razón coherente_, murmuró esa vocecita interior que aparece en tu mente para rebatirte cuando estás convencido de algo. ¿Una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo? Venga ya. Cuando una persona se enfada, deja de hablar, o discute, o pega puñetazos a los árboles (como yo), pero no va por ahí contando los secretos de sus amigos.

Quizá no sería malo hablar con él, puede que me lo aclarara todo, o puede que me embaucara aún más y no sabría qué pensar... pero claro, ahora mismo tampoco sé qué pensar, ¿no? Sí, sí que lo sé, me ha traicionado, y eso no es algo que se perdone, ¿verdad? Aunque a lo mejor... Vale, no pienses, salir a pensar no había sido buena idea. No sólo no me aclaraba las ideas, sino que me liaba aún más. Lo hecho, hecho está. Aunque no estaría de más oír lo que Sirius tenía que decir.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el castillo, sin pensar demasiado en lo que iba a hablar con Sirius, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía me arrepentiría. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada oí cómo mis amigos me llamaban para irme con ellos. Hice oídos sordos y entré dentro.

Calculé la probabilidad de los lugares en los que podría encontrar a Sirius, el dormitorio parecía el más probable, así que me encaminé hacia allí. Otro de mis defectos de personalidad es que a veces desconecto del mundo real y empiezo a divagar. La costumbre me viene de pequeño, siendo un hombre lobo no hacía mucha vida social, así que me entretenía. Empecé a divagar sobre lo que iba a decirle a Sirius, nunca está de más tener un par de contestaciones en la manga ¿verdad?

Estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando resbalé y pisé uno de los escalones falsos. Perfecto, este era un gran día. No contento con hacer que uno de mis mejores amigos me traicionara y tener una conversación sin objetivo con una chica que no conocía prácticamente de nada, Dios había decidido que estaría bien que me quedase atascado en una escalera.

Intenté sacar el pie del escalón, cosa que, como podréis adivinar, no conseguí, y ¿por qué? Porque formo parte de algún plan divino que consiste en arruinar mi vida. Después de treinta minutos intentando salir de allí, me senté, resignado.

Definitivamente no estaba siendo un buen día. Después de divagar durante un rato más empecé ha preguntarme si alguien querría subir a su habitación antes de la cena, porque si no subía nadie, estaba apañado.

Intenté sacar el pie del escalón de nuevo, todavía sin éxito. Me cubrí la cara con las manos, intentando olvidar todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mí. Ya era hora.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Levanté la cabeza para ver quien era.

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Vale, hasta aquí llega. A ver quién adivina quién es el personaje misterioso (aunque la verdad es que es bastante obvio). El próximo capi vuelve al principio, o sea, Sirius. Seguramente será el último, pero todavía no tengo muy claro hasta dónde voy a llegar.

Para los que les gusten los merodeadores voy a publicar mi primer fic, en una cuenta compartida, así que no es totalmente mío, pero sí en parte. Se llama "Love is all around", y sí, es un título penoso, aceptamos sugerencias.

Muchas gracias por las reviews:

Ayla Black: Yo también te quiero, pero si no dejas de insultarme no te voy a devolver el código da vinci, del que para que lo sepas ya me quedan sólo trescientas pags.

Luntashi: la verdad es que no, no va a haber uno d Peter. Pondría uno con sus pensamientos, pero sería un capítulo en blanco. XD. Muchas gracias por la rr.

Vaina: Muchas gracias por la rr, sí creo que me pasé un poquito con Remus, pero no le he matado no?


	4. Preludio del final

Bueno, después de una pequeña pausa aquí está el capitulo cuatro. Como ya dije, volvemos a Sirius. Para los que hayan adivinado quién era la persona misteriosa (cosa que no era demasiado difícil teniendo en cuenta la Ley de Murphy) va un premio: un viaje al Caribe. Es broma, pero os queda la satisfacción de saber que sois perspicaces.

De acuerdo, lo admito, todos los personajes de Rowling son míos (esto me acarreará una demanda). Bueno, que seguro que ya estáis cansados de leerlo, pero voy a explicarlo una vez más para los que no vieron Barrio Sésamo: YO (es decir, yo de mí) NO (no, como en el adverbio de negación) SOY (soy, del verbo ser) ROWLING (Rowling, como esa chica que ha escrito los libros de Harry Potter).

Vale, una vez aclarado ese punto, aquí entra el cuarto capi.

ABOUT FRIENDSHIPS AND MISTAKES

Capítulo cuatro

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunté.

Remus me miró un momento, está claro que no se esperaba que fuera yo. Pero no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere, ¿verdad? Por lo menos esta vez me había salido una frase porque nuestra última conversación no fue muy elocuente que digamos.

Asintió levemente, aunque no dijo nada. No sé qué es peor, que hable y me deje plantado en medio del pasillo como un idiota, o que no hable y me deje con mi conciencia burbujeando dentro de mi cabeza.

Saqué mi varita y apunté al escalón en el que estaba atascado. Murmuré un hechizo y no pasó nada. Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Encima con quejas, si no me sintiera tan culpable le contestaba. Volví a murmurar el hechizo sin resultado, Remus tenía que estar pasándoselo en grande. Apunté de nuevo la varita hacia el escalón, respiré hondo, eso no iba a funcionar, así que hice lo propio que haría cualquier hombre en mi lugar, pegué una patada al escalón.

La madera se rompió. Bueno, no era muy ortodoxo, pero había funcionado ¿no? Tendí la mano a Remus para ayudarle a levantarse, la miró un momento y se rió un poco. Indirecta cogida. La retiré.

Mientras se levantaba me limité a mirar al suelo, es una buena táctica cuando no sabes qué decir, aunque te hace quedar como un idiota.

- Mejor me voy – dije sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- No, mejor te quedas – contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Ese tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Es ese tono que usan tus padres cuando saben que has hecho algo mal, bueno, mis padres me tiraban lo que hubiese a su alcance, pero a veces utilizaban ese tono de voz y era muy amenazador.

- Tenemos que hablar – continuó.

Respiré hondo. Había intentado evitar ese momento toda la semana, y aun así había preparado varias versiones de la conversación. ¿No es contradictorio? Bueno, algún día tendría que llegar, aunque si yo no hubiese sido tan idiota nada habría pasado.

Levanté la cabeza y le miré a los ojos, cosa que no había hecho con nadie en la última semana.

- Pensé que no querías hablar – dije. Típico de mí, en lugar de arreglar las cosas las pongo más difíciles. No quería decir eso, pero es que salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

- Escucha Sirius, no estoy de humor, así que te voy a dar una oportunidad para explicarte. No te estoy diciendo que vaya a perdonarte, pero me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste.

Asentí con la cabeza. Mejor si mantengo la boca cerrada, así me evito problemas.

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos dentro? – preguntó mirando alrededor.

Sí, la verdad es que en medio de unas escaleras no es un lugar muy adecuado para hablar. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la Sala Común. Dudé un momento antes de seguirle, sopesando la posibilidad de echar a correr en dirección contraria. Suspiré, eso no iba a arreglar nada.

Seguí a Remus hasta mi antiguo dormitorio y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Remus me señaló una de las camas, indicándome que tomase asiento.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Remus se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Tomé aire, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, bueno, eso si no lo estropeaba antes.

- Lo siento – dije prácticamente en un murmullo.

- No te he pedido unas disculpas – dijo. Genial, apenas he abierto la boca y ya le he cabreado – Sólo quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó, simple y llanamente, sin disculpas añadidas.

Aparté la mirada e intenté pensar en una frase coherente. La verdad es que tenía una razón para hacer lo que hice: soy idiota, pero eso no se admite normalmente como excusa.

- Me encontré con Snape mientras iba a buscar a los otros – empecé. Hice una pausa – Empezó a provocarme – le oí reírse un poco cuando dije esto – Estuvo preguntándome dónde ibas todos lo meses y también estuvo diciendo cosas sobre mi familia – me paré un momento, si empezaba con el tema tendría que contarle que me había marchado de casa. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a James. Decidí evitar el tema así que pasé directamente a la parte importante – Empezamos a discutir y yo empecé a enfadarme. Pensé que se merecía una lección por estar siempre buscando problemas – me quedé en silencio.

- ¿Ya está?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. Había desconectado mientras intentaba decir algo más – No. Yo... no pensé en lo que estaba diciendo, lo único que quería era que aprendiese a meterse en sus asuntos – tragué saliva. Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no me había quedado en blanco – Le dije que fuera al Sauce Boxeador, y le conté como pasarlo. No pensé en las consecuencias, lo único que quería era asustarle...

- Enhorabuena, lo has conseguido – exclamó de repente – y no sólo eso, con el pack venía una pena de muerte para mí.

- Yo no sabía... – empecé.

- ¿No sabías qué?¿Qué si hubiese matado a Snape hubiera habido consecuencias? No hay que ser un genio para verlo Sirius.

- No lo pensé, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara...

- Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad?

- Te he dicho que lo siento.

- ¿Y crees que eso arregla las cosas?

- Bueno, ¿y qué más quieres que haga?

- No se trata de lo que puedes hacer ahora, se trata de lo que no tiene remedio.

Miré al suelo de nuevo. Tenía razón. Supongo que algún día me tocaría aprender por las duras que hay cosas que no tienen remedio. Remus no decía nada, parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no estrangularme. Tiene motivos.

- Entonces ¿qué? – dijo de repente - ¿Fue una venganza?

- Se lo merecía – y ahí voy de nuevo estropeando la situación.

- Las personas merecen justicia Sirius, no venganza.

- Eso es una hipocresía y lo sabes.

- Puede que sí, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Prefiero ser un hipócrita a un traidor.

Respiré hondo. Lo peor de estas situaciones es saber que los demás tienen razón.

- Lo siento.

- Te he dicho que no quiero una disculpa.

- Entonces no sé qué quieres, porque es lo único que puede decir a parte de por qué lo hice.

- Por lo que a mí respecta, lo que me has dicho no es razón suficiente.

- Pero es la verdad – dije mirándole a los ojos de nuevo – Si lo que quieres es una mentira, algo que puedas comprender, asimilar y aceptar no me preguntes lo que pasó.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, esta vez mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

- Confié en ti – dijo muy despacio.

- Lo sé – murmuré.

- No, a mí me parece que no lo sabes. Me parece que estás tan absorto en ti mismo que no llegas a comprender que tus actos pueden afectar a los demás.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo siento – contesté.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Crees que aquí tú eres la víctima?¿Que eres el chico incomprendido que nadie se molesta en entender? Siento haberte hecho sentir así, debo estar muy metido en mi melodrama.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Eres tú el que ha insistido en que yo me explicara. Si no quieres oírlo no me preguntes – dije levantándome.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta oí cómo hablaba detrás de mí.

- ¿Así es cómo arreglas los problemas?¿Huyendo?

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin contestarle. Odio que los demás tengan razón. Huí de mis problemas en casa y huyo ahora, y ¿por qué? Debo ser demasiado cobarde para hacerles frente.

Me dirigí hacia mi nueva habitación. Por lo menos esta vez había sido yo el que le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, ¿no? Para qué engañarse, he estropeado todo. Resulta que lo más irónico de todo es que, después de haber renunciado a mi apellido, he demostrado que siempre he sido un Black, y que lo sigo siendo.

Me tiré encima de mi cama. Han sido unos días demasiado largos. Me he cargado toda mi vida de un plumazo. Ya no tengo familia, y supongo que ahora tampoco tengo amigos... aunque no debería sentirme solo, tengo muchos enemigos.

Empecé a dar vueltas a mi conversación con Remus. No había sido lo que tenía en mente. No creía que fuera a perdonarme sin más, pero desde luego, tampoco había ido como me lo imaginaba. Supongo que en el fondo esperaba que todo se arreglase sin más.

Me levanté de la cama. La autocompasión no ayuda para nada, lo que había que hacer era buscar un remedio. Puede que si le explicara lo de mis padres lo entendería, ¿no? No, eso sería ir llorando en busca de ayuda, no estaría bien.

Oí cómo la puerta se abría y vi entrar a Kingsley Shakebolt, uno de mis nuevos compañeros de habitación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó al verme sentado en mi cama y mirando la pared cómo un idiota.

- Sí, claro – dije rápidamente.

Me levanté y salí del dormitorio todo lo deprisa que pude, últimamente no estoy muy sociable.

Pasó aproximadamente un mes, en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a hablar con Remus ni con ninguno de los otros, y ninguno parecía tener ganas de hablar conmigo. Supongo que perdí mi última oportunidad de explicarme en mi última conversación con ellos.

Bueno, no todo estaba siendo malo, mis resultados académicos habían subido. Consecuencia de no tener amigos, puedo pasar todo el tiempo estudiando.

A James no podía evitarle demasiado, puesto que los dos estábamos en el equipo de Quidditch, aunque eso no hacía que me dirigiese más de dos frases seguidas.

Un día durante el desayuno una lechuza se posó justo delante de mí. Era negra brillante, muy diferente de las lechuzas de Hogwarts y de las de los alumnos. Cogí el sobre que tenía amarrado, el papel también era negro. Reconocí el sello que llevaba en la parte delantera, el sello de los Black. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes buenas noticias, aquí llegaba la familia para animarme.

Me levanté de la mesa para poder leerlo en un lugar más tranquilo, además, no me apetecía que los demás se enteraran de mis intimidades.

Una vez en el pasillo rompí el sobre para leer mi carta. Al terminar de leerla me quedé mirando el papel. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenían que decirme? Como si no lo supiera ya.

Empecé a caminar sin mirar por dónde iba. Mis padres siempre tan cariñosos, debería enviarles un ramo de rosas y suplicarles perdón ahora mismo. La imagen que apareció en mi mente casi me hizo reír. Casi. En este momento no estaba de humor como para hacer chistes. ¿Quiénes se habían creído que eran?¿Pretendían actuar cómo si fueran parte de mi familia después de dieciséis años? Era poco creíble. Choqué contra alguien.

- Mira por dónde vas – le espeté sin mirar si quiera quién era.

- ¿O qué?¿Vas a contarle mis secretos a alguien más? – reconocí la voz. De acuerdo, esto ya es demasiado, hay cientos de personas en el colegio, ¿por qué me tengo que chocar contra Remus?

- Lo siento – musité. Definitivo, soy idiota, o gafe, no hay otra explicación.

- Eso ya lo he oído – dijo pasando de largo.

Vale, esto ya es el colmo. Me he disculpado, ¿no? Ya no tiene sentido seguir como colegiales cabreados, aunque, técnicamente, lo somos.

Me di la vuelta y vi cómo se alejaba. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta tanto? – pregunté.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo dándose la vuelta. Bueno, aquí no hay vuelta atrás, aunque a lo mejor me tenía que haber callado.

- Me has oído. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?¿Qué se lo dijera a Snape o que no tengas una excusa que puedas razonar? – de acuerdo, visto así no tengo muchas posibilidades en la discusión, pero lo mío no es estar callado.

Se acercó a mí y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que me molesta? Lo que me molesta es que yo confié en ti y que tú me traicionaste. Lo que me molesta es que ni siquiera sabías lo que podría haber pasado si James no hubiera aparecido. Lo que me molesta es que tú sigas llegando con tus aires de grandeza pretendiendo que eres el único que ha salido perdiendo. Y lo que me molesta sobre todo, es que da igual lo que pase, en tu mente tú eres el único que es perjudicado. Pues abre los ojos Sirius, esto no es algo que vaya a desaparecer por sí solo. La confianza es algo que se gana y que si se pierde no se vuelve a recuperar. Así que, si esperas que todo esto se arregle por arte de magia, puedes esperar sentado – dijo sin apartar la mirada. No sabía que alguien pudiera hablar tanto sin pararse a respirar.

Tardé un momento en asimilar todo lo que me había dicho.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan egoísta?¿Que no me doy cuenta de los problemas de los demás? Pues escucha esto, yo no te he pedido ni una sola vez que me perdones, ni una en todo este mes – hice una pausa para ver como reaccionaba, pero no noté el más mínimo cambio – Lo único que he hecho ha sido explicarte por qué lo hice y pedirte disculpas, pero no te he preguntado ni una sola vez si estaba perdonado. Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba tan metido en mi propio mundo?

- No estábamos hablando de eso... – empezó. Ja. Ha vacilado un poco, eso es que tengo razón.

- A mí me parece que de eso va toda esta discusión. Si prefieres pensar que me da igual lo que le pase a los demás, allá tú, yo no tengo la culpa. Y en cuanto a que sólo pienso en mí, quizá deberías molestarte en comprobar que no eres al único al que le van mal las cosas – exclamé tirándole la carta de mis padres.

No sé por qué, pero siempre termino yo enfadado. Al final he girado las cosas. A ver si aprende qué se siente en el otro lado.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé de allí. Mierda, le he dado mi carta. Ahora sí que se va a enterar de que me he ido de casa. Aunque, ¿no era eso lo que yo quería? Puede, subconscientemente. Bueno, supongo que mi orgullo ya no es algo que me importe mucho, después de todo, no es que me haya ayudado demasiado en los últimos días.

Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón en parte, quiero decir, yo no le pedí que me perdonara, pero creo que en el fondo sí que esperaba que llegase mi hada madrina a solucionarlo todo o algo así.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no está en mis manos nada de lo que pase. He dicho lo que tenía que decir. Quizá me he pasado un poco, tampoco es culpa suya, él no hizo nada.

Me dirigí hacia el lago, lo que queda en dirección contraria de dónde iba, pero bueno... No había clase y en el lago se podía pensar. Sobre todo porque cuando llueve no sale nadie.

Al final sí que va a haber por lo menos un capítulo más. Bueno, sé que este no ha sido el mejor capi, pero es que he tenido el bloqueo del escritor. El próximo es desde el punto de vista de Remus, sí, otra vez. Es que aquí James, como que no pinta nada más para narrar en primera persona, ¿verdad?

Bueno, aquí las reviews:

Adla Lanai: me alegro de que te guste. Sí, Love is all around es una canción de Love actually, a mí, en realidad me gustaba más Love actually como título, pero son los problemas de tener un fic compartido.

Yaired: Gracias. El capítulo de James es que era más como de transición, después de todo no es un personaje que me entusiasme demasiado y la verdad, aquí no pinta demasiado. En cuanto al personaje de Remus, es que estoy un poco harta de ver fics en los que parece que tiene la regla, después de todo, si un amigo te traiciona, yo creo que el sentimiento normal es el cabreo, yo desde luego no me iría llorando por las esquinas.

Vaina: Muchas gracias, también es mi personaje favorito. Bueno, en teoría es mi segundo personaje favorito, pero es el que me parece más interesante.

Luntashi: es que a mí el sarcasmo me sale del alma, así que fue un capítulo fácil de escribir. En cuanto a lo de la chica... no aguanto a las Mary sue´s así que no lo era. Muchas gracias por la rr.

Ayla Black: Te devolveré el código da vinci si es lo que quieres... Ya me contarás q tal el Yondalar ese en el libro, yo de momento voy a por Alexandros, antes de que censuren la peli por la virilidad de Colin Farell. (¿sabes? Tengo la sensación de que debería estar contándote esto por teléfono, pero como no contestas...)

tgv: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Estás viva!!!!!!! Yuhuuuuuuuuuu. Gracias por la rr. Por cierto, más te vale ir el viernes, porque hoy Sonia nos a matao a mí, a María, a Carol y a Helen, que éramos las únicas que estábamos.


	5. El final

Hola de nuevo. Espero no haber tardado mucho. Bueno, este es el capítulo final, espero que os guste, porque si no habré perdido varias horas de mi vida.

Creo que a estas alturas ya sabéis que no soy Rowling, así que no me molestaré en repetirlo.

Aprovecho el último capítulo para recomendar a todo el mundo los libros de Alexandros, cuentan la vida de Alejandro Magno y son de lo mejor que me he leído. Así que a leer.

ABOUT FRIENDSHIPS AND MISTAKES

_Capítulo cinco:_

Recogí el papel del suelo nada más perderle de vista. ¿Qué pretendía?¿Girar las tornas? Como si yo fuera el malo de la película.

Bueno... Puede que me haya pasado un poco... Pero él me traicionó. Él a mí, no yo a él. Confiaba en él y me traicionó. Exacto, me desperté un día y le había contado a alguien mi mayor secreto. La culpa es suya, no mía. Suya. Mierda. Se supone que no soy yo el que tengo que sentirme culpable. Que yo sepa no me ha dado ninguna razón para lo que hizo.

Miré el papel que tenía en la mano. Estaba arrugado, parecía un carta. Es privada, a lo mejor no debería leerla... Aparté ese pensamiento de mi mente y alisé la carta:

"_Querido Sirius:_

_Han pasado casi tres meses desde aquél incidente. ¿Qué esperas conseguir con ese comportamiento? A cada paso que das el honor de la familia Black se hunde cada vez más. No obstante, después de haber recapacitado mucho hemos decidido concederte otra oportunidad. Una oportunidad para redimirte de este comportamiento absurdo. Sólo te quedan dos opciones, la primera y más favorable para cualquiera de nosotros es arrepentirte del camino que has escogido hasta ahora, volver a casa y comportarte como el miembro de la familia que eres. La otra, más desfavorable en tu caso es seguir con tus estúpidos ideales. Si ignoras esta nota o no recibimos unas disculpas en condiciones por tu parte, serás desheredado, no volverás a formar parte de tu familia. Todas tus pertenencias te serán enviadas a la dirección que nos facilites o – si no obtenemos respuesta – serán otros los que dispongan de ellas. Así mismo y para demostrar la decisión irrevocable de renunciar a tu apellido, serás borrado del árbol genealógico de los Black. La decisión está en tus manos. Esta carta es puramente formal, sin más intención que la de informar, aunque esperamos que recapacites a la hora de la respuesta._

_- Aricia Black -"_

Miré la carta durante unos segundos y después la releí varias veces.

_Bueno, ahí está la respuesta coherente._ Cállate, esto no demuestra nada. Que se haya ido de casa no explica ni justifica lo que hizo. _En realidad sí que lo hace. _No, es sólo un trozo de papel y no demuestra nada. Y aunque lo hiciera, no sería razón suficiente como para traicionar a alguien. _No siempre se puede justificar todo. _Esto es diferente, ni siquiera nos lo mencionó. _A lo mejor estábamos muy ocupados dejándole de lado. _Puede... No. Si necesitaba ayuda debería habérnosla pedido, no haber hecho lo que hizo.

Empecé a andar mirando la carta. Todavía había demasiadas lagunas. Debería habérnoslo contado. Dijo que Snape estuvo diciendo cosas sobre su familia, a lo mejor se refería a esto.

- ¡Remus! – me giré. James se acercaba corriendo y Peter le seguía por detrás.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, sólo te estábamos buscando. No sabíamos dónde te habías metido.

Asentí sin prestarles demasiada atención. A lo mejor debería ir a buscar a Sirius, para que explicase todo. De repente alguien agitó su mano por delante de mi cara.

- ¡Eh! ¿Sigues ahí?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.__

- Te he preguntado que si querías venir a Hogsmeade – repitió James.__

- ¿Ahora? – James asintió – Está lloviendo.__

- ¿Eso es un no? – preguntó Peter.__

- Eso es un no – confirmé.__

James se encogió de hombros y entonces reparó en la carta que seguía en mi mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? – señaló el papel.

- Nada – dije guardándomela con rapidez en un bolsillo.__

- Venga... ¿Qué es? – insitió.__

- No es nada, ¿vale? ¿No os ibais a Hogsmeade?__

Levantó las manos en señal de paz.

- Tranquilo. Sólo era una pregunta.

- Sólo es un trozo de papel. No es nada importante – dije algo más calmado.__

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?__

- Sí. Tengo que ir a… a la biblioteca – dije el primer lugar que me vino a la mente.__

James se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca te entenderé.

- Ya somos dos – murmuré – Nos vemos esta noche, ¿vale?__

- Claro…__

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y cuando se estaba alejando por el pasillo me acerqué un poco a él.

- ¡James!

- ¿Sí? – preguntó dándose la vuelta.__

- Es una tontería, pero… Antes de que pasara todo… todo esto con Sirius – hice una pausa, a lo mejor no es una buena idea investigar – ¿Te dijo algo de si tenía problemas en casa o algo así?__

Me miró extrañado.

- No. ¿Por qué?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Sólo curiosidad. Que os lo paséis bien – dije echando a andar hacia el lado por el que había venido.

Después de varios minutos dando vueltas por el castillo, decidí que a lo mejor sería buena idea ir a la biblioteca, después de todo era mi coartada…

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar me choqué con alguien.

- Lo siento, no estaba… - miré un momento de quién se trataba - …mirando.

- Puedo verlo – dijo secamente Snape. Espera un momento, ¿eso es sarcasmo? El sarcasmo está reservado especialmente para mí.__

La verdad es que no había hablado con Snape desde el… incidente. Digamos que no estaba de humor.

- Lo siento – volví a repetir.

- ¿Por qué?¿Por chocarte conmigo o por intentar matarme? – preguntó con un deje de inocencia. Vale, dos pueden jugar a este juego.__

- La verdad es que por lo primero no, pero no hagas que deje de arrepentirme de lo segundo.__

- Claro, sería una pena estropear tu depresión.__

- ¿Qué tienes en contra mía? – pregunté. Vale, esta pregunta es de verdad, nunca he sabido por qué le caigo mal.__

- Oh… Aparte de que tus amigos hayan hecho de mi vida un infierno en los últimos seis años… puede que también influya el hecho de que intentaras matarme – dijo con una sonrisa.__

Bueno, mirado así tiene razones para odiarme.

- Además, eres un Gryffindor – hizo una pausa y miró hacia los lados – Y un hombre lobo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? No todos podemos ser perfectos.

- Bueno, eso es evidente – sonreí forzadamente.

He aquí el dilema, se supone que después de intentar matarle no debería ponerme borde con él… Aunque se lo está buscando.

- Ya puestos a decir las causas, también debería añadir el hecho de que eres un sangre sucia – podría pegarle un puñetazo, quizá no se lo tomara a mal.

- Antes estaba hablando en serio, no me obligues a arrepentirme de lo que pasó – dije sonriendo incluso más forzadamente que antes.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He tocado una fibra sensible? Me parece que has sido tú el que me ha preguntado por qué te odio – encima el muy cabrón tiene razón.

Vale, odio admitirlo, pero empiezo a comprender por qué Sirius hizo lo que hizo.

- Escucha Severus, - lo del nombre es sólo por molestar, sé que no le gusta. Lo comprendo, es horroroso - ¿por qué no te compras un bosque y te pierdes? Seguro que los animalitos te adoptan.

- Claro… Y si encuentro una manada de lobos te llamaré – esto parece un concurso, no puedo decir que no sea entretenido, pero es que quiero ir a la biblioteca.

- ¿Me dejas pasar Severus? – pregunté señalando la puerta.

- No.

- Vale, a lo mejor la interrogación te ha confundido. Lo que quería decir es: déjame pasar.

- ¿O qué? – podría tirarle contra un muro. Sería divertido.

Abrí la boca para contestar.

- ¿Pasa algo por aquí? – preguntó una chica pelirroja acercándose.

Lily nos miró con mala cara. ¿Os he hablado antes de Lily? Seguro que sí. Pelirroja, de ojos verdes… James está colado por ella, bueno, colado no es la palabra, está enamorado de ella, a su manera, es que mis amigos son algo raros. El caso es que luego tendría que contarle con pelos y señales todo lo que habría dicho Lily sobre él, normalmente insultos, pero eso a él no parece importarle. ¿He mencionado que mis amigos son un poco raros? Aunque no es que yo sea muy normal.

- Claro que no Lily – comencé con otra sonrisa – Severus, muy amablemente, iba a dejarme pasar, ¿a que sí?

Snape me dirigió una mirada de odio. Le gusta Lily, lo sé, por eso no quiere discutir aquí en medio. Observar los amores imposibles es muy divertido. Se apartó y se dirigió hacia otro lado.

- No, en serio, ¿qué pasaba? – preguntó Lily dirigiéndose a mí.

- Me quiere, pero no sabe como decírmelo.

- Remus…

- Era un concurso de sarcasmo. Yo digo una frase, él otra… Es normal entre los tíos.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca entenderé a los hombres.

- Pensaba que los hombres éramos simples – dije riéndome un poco. Lily sonrió.

- Bueno, sois complicados en vuestra simplicidad.

- ¿Vas a la biblioteca? – pregunté señalando a la puerta.

Pareció pensárselo un momento.

- Creo que no. No me apetece leer ahora – me encogí de hombros – Aunque quería preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Os ha pasado algo con Black? Antes erais inseparables, y ahora el pobre está siempre por ahí solo. Casi me da pena.

Genial. Todas las conversaciones vuelven siempre a la misma persona. Ni que Sirius fuera el centro del universo.

- ¿Casi?

- Sí. Bueno… no es que me caiga muy bien, pero… es un poco triste verlo por ahí solo.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Os pasó algo con él?

- Digamos que… contó cosas que no tenía que contar.

- ¿Y sólo por eso…?

- Escucha Lily, tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

- Pero…

- Adiós.

Empecé a andar en dirección contraria a la biblioteca. La verdad es que no me apetecía demasiado estar por allí, y tampoco ser sometido a un interrogatorio.

Debería buscar a Sirius y solucionar todo esto de una vez. La carta no ha hecho más que liar las cosas.

Vale, si yo fuera Sirius, ¿dónde estaría? Vale, sé dónde no estaría: en la biblioteca, con lo cual queda descartada. ¿El dormitorio? No creo, demasiado aburrido. ¿Molestando a los Slytherins? Quizá en otro momento. ¿La cocina? El desayuno fue hace nada. ¿Hogsmeade? No lo creo. ¿Fuera? Está lloviendo, aunque… no hay muchas opciones más. Parece la más probable.

El Gran Salón estaba prácticamente vacío, seguramente los alumnos estarían en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca realizando sus deberes atrasados.

Cuando salí por la entrada me arrepentí de no haber cogido nada para resguardarme de la lluvia. Parecía mentira que el día anterior no hubiera habido ninguna nube en el cielo, y sin embargo ahora parecía que estábamos en el segundo diluvio universal.

Respiré hondo y me interné en la lluvia, y por si queda alguna duda, estaba fría, muy fría. La película esa... Cantando bajo la lluvia, no podría estar nunca basada en una historia real, es imposible que alguien esté cantando de alegría mientras se cala hasta los huesos en una tormenta como esta.

Continué andando por los terrenos desiertos del castillo. Más le valía a Sirius estar por allí, porque si no le iba a tirar un cubo de agua fría encima por hacerme salir.

Después de unos quince minutos buscando, decidí mirar en los alrededores del bosque. Distinguí una figura apoyada en uno de los árboles. Muy inteligente por su parte, con tormenta y debajo de un árbol. Le estaría bien empleado si le cayese un rayo.

Me acerqué despacio, aunque no me puse debajo del árbol.

- Hola.

Me miró un momento y apartó la mirada otra vez.

- ¿Sabes? No deberías estar ahí, podría caerte un rayo.

- No sería una gran pérdida, ¿no?

- Todavía no sé qué pensar con respecto a eso – dije sentándome cerca de él.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Y cuando digo minutos quiero decir minutos, no segundos. Y cuando hay varios minutos de silencio se forma un silencio incómodo, que como su nombre indica, es incómodo para ambas partes.

- ¿Y? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora?

Me encogí de hombros.

- No lo sé. A lo mejor tendríamos que arreglarlo a puñetazos – puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué pasa?¿Sólo él puede hacer bromas?

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no nos contaste que te habías ido de casa? – pregunté mientras me resguardaba debajo de un árbol. Lo sé, soy un hipócrita, pero eso de estar mojándome no es lo mío.

- No habría arreglado nada.

- Eso no puedes saberlo.

- Claro que puedo. Si os lo hubiera contado estaría lloriqueando sobre mis problemas además de huir de ellos.

- No creo que eso se pueda considerar huir, es más... una táctica evasiva.

- Claro...

Miré hacia fuera, estaba lloviendo con menor intensidad. Como no, nada más meterme debajo del árbol empieza a llover menos.

- Así que... – empezó.

- Volvamos al principio. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Pude notar cómo respiraba hondo.

- Te juro que yo no quería que nada de esto pasase.

- Supongo... – murmuré.

- ¿Sabes cual es esa sensación que te hace querer volver atrás en el tiempo? Pues creo que llevo con ella más de un mes.

- Sí, bueno. No eres el único.

Me miró extrañado.

- ¿No se supone que no deberías estar hablando conmigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Estaba aburrido, así que pensé, vamos a mojarnos y a hacer que nos caiga un rayo encima.

- Sabia decisión – bromeó.

- Lo sé – dije con orgullo.

- Lo digo en serio.

Levanté la cabeza al oír un trueno. Esto quiere decir que evité la pregunta.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – volvió a preguntar después de unos segundos.

- Supongo que estoy hablando contigo porque creo que deberíamos dejar de lado los cabreos infantiles y explicar todo lo que pasó.

- Es una buena suposición.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. Si me cae un rayo saldré mal parado, lo sé. Estuvimos sin hablar un tiempo, supongo que pensando lo que iba a decir cada uno. De acuerdo, lo admito, quizá he tenido parte de culpa.

- Empieza tú – dije de repente. Tenía la sensación de que si no hablaba yo nos quedaríamos en silencio hasta la hora de comer.

Emitió un largo suspiro.

- Vale... Me encontré con Snape el día de luna llena, esa parte ya te la sabes – asentí con la cabeza – Empezamos a discutir y él a vacilarme. Al parecer mi querida prima Bella le había contado que me había marchado de casa y a todos los Slytherins les había hecho mucha gracia – hizo una pausa y pareció meditar un momento lo que iba a decir a continuación – después de contarme cuánto creían mis padres que había deshonrado el apellido de mi familia, empezó a preguntarme dónde ibas todos los meses, y a insinuar que lo iba a descubrir, y entonces se lo iba a contar a todo el colegio. Así que estaba enfadado – se quedó en silencio un momento – muy enfadado. Y... te juro que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo quería darle una lección.

- Y el buen maestro es el que da respuestas honestas, ¿no?

- Algo así.

Aguantamos la mirada unos segundos. Casi podía ver los pensamientos que se estaban formando en su mente. Bueno, la verdad es que visto todo así tiene sentido, ¿no? Tenía un motivo y se ha disculpado... Aunque...

- ¿Y? – preguntó impaciente.

Me encogí de hombros. Odio no saber que decir.

- Mi turno, ¿no? – le vi asentir. Cogí aire, la verdad es que no sabía que le iba a contestar – Supongo que... tenías una explicación, aun así es... difícil de aceptar. Quiero decir, por una parte entiendo lo que hiciste y por la otra... sigo pensando que no deberías haberlo hecho bajo ningún concepto, y por otro lado, hoy me he encontrado con Snape y he entendido parcialmente lo que hiciste, con lo cual, ¿todo eso en qué me convierte? Estoy de parte del abogado defensor, del culpable y de la víctima. ¿Todo eso tiene algún sentido?

Me miró con una expresión extraña. Normal, ni yo me he entendido ni me aclaro, menos él.

- Bueno, supongo que se trata de la opinión que gana, ¿o no?

- ¿Y cuál es la opinión que gana esta vez? Quiero decir, ya tengo bastante con tres veredictos, no puedo encargarme también del juez.

Genial, de mayor seré abogado.

- Entonces... – empezó.

- Entonces... lo normal sería encontrar una opinión neutral, ¿no? – pensé un momento en lo que acababa de decir – No, olvídalo, si se lo contamos a alguien neutral el Ministerio podría enterarse. Mejor confuso que muerto.

- ¿Cara o cruz? – sugirió. Le miré incrédulo - ¿Qué? Si tú puedes hacer bromas yo también.

Enterré la cabeza entre mis manos, ¿por qué siempre termino haciendo yo de la voz de la razón?

Bueno, vale. Analicemos los hechos: me ha pedido perdón, tenía una excusa, Snape es insoportable. Esos eran a su favor, ahora en contra: me traicionó. Por otra parte no me rechazó cuando se enteró de que era un hombre lobo... y se convirtió en animago... Pero luego me traicionó. Joder. ¿Por qué no puede encargarse otro de esto? No es una opinión imparcial.

Le miré un momento, estaba escrutando los árboles cómo si se le fuera la vida en ello. Una imagen bastante absurda, la verdad.

- ¿Por qué no decides tú?

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó algo confuso.

- Decide tú. Has dicho que estabas arrepentido, y también has dicho que sabes exactamente lo que has hecho. Analiza tú lo que pasó y decide lo que mereces.

Visto así parece mala idea, ¿eh? Pues tiene su lógica. Espero unas disculpas detalladas antes de perdonarle, así que ya puede lucirse.

- No tiene sentido que elija yo – dijo mirándome con una expresión extraña.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no es imparcial.

- Ah, ¿y la mía sí?

- Pero no tiene sentido – intentó defenderse.

- Yo no te he preguntado que te lo consideres, he dicho que elijas.

- Pero, la respuesta sería muy obvia, ¿no? – ahí está la lógica, todo depende de la respuesta.

- Bueno, eso depende.

Miró hacia otro lado. Soy un manipulador, todo el mundo me lo dice, así es como me convertí en un merodeador, puedo manipular cualquier situación a mi antojo, y esta no es diferente.

- Lo siento – dijo Sirius, le miré atentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a añadir nada siguió hablando – Te juro que no volveré a hacer nada parecido, y – hizo una pausa y yo sonreí interiormente, esto iba a dejar su orgullo por los suelos – soy un idiota y nunca tenía que haber hecho algo así.

Se quedó en silencio y mirándome expectante.

- ¿Y todo eso qué quiere decir? – pregunté.

- Bueno, ¿estoy perdonado?

Le miré atentamente y con una expresión neutral. Soy muy bueno mintiendo, me viene a base de años de experiencia.

- Tendrás que hacer mis deberes durante un mes – le aclaré. Me miró incrédulo. ¿Qué? Tengo derecho a un poco de chantaje.

- Vale.

- Entonces supongo que te puedo pasar esta.

Se rió un poco. Bueno, es normal, así todos contentos. Él feliz por que le haya perdonado y yo feliz porque tengo un mes de tardes libres, tenía que haber pedido más...

- ¿Nos vamos al castillo? – pregunté levantándome.

- Claro. Sólo un idiota se queda fuera en medio de una tormenta.

- Eso explica lo tuyo.

Terminé. Me ha faltado lo de fin, pero lo es. Bueno, dejad muchas reviews aunque no las conteste, please.

Seguramente haré una continuación del quinto libro, después de todo el sexto no estará hasta... No lo sé, a lo mejor lo publica en el quinto milenio. Aunque seguramente tardaré un poco, porque ahora mismo estoy liada con el de Love is all around, seguimos buscando título, por favor, ayuda.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han aguantado durante este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Bye.

Youko Minamino: Yo es que no sabía qué explicación poner, así que me decanté por esta. Aunque la otra no me la había planteado, y tiene sentido... Muchas gracias por la rr. Seguiría el fic, pero es que ya no da más de sí.

MarianaBlackforever: Muchas gracias, como ya menciono, me gustaría seguirlo, pero no da más de sí. Las reacciones de Sirius y Remus... bueno, son mis personajes preferidos, seguramente Remus no sea así, pero si a Rowling no le gusta que le de más protagonismo, que se lo merece.

Vaina: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por las reviews, aquí en plural, me animan mucho.

Yuna Aoki: Gracias. Lo que me pareció incoherente es que Sirius traicionara a uno de sus mejores amigos, quiero decir, se suponía que era el más leal de todos, por eso le querían coger para guardián secreto de los Potter, por eso no me parecía coherente que le fuera contando el secreto de Remus a Snape, no sé, no lo veo normal.

Yaired: sé que tenía que haber sido más largo, pero es que no sé qué me pasa con el punto de vista de Sirius que me bloqueo, por lo general no me gusta bajar de las 3000 palabras. Lo de James y Sirius... voy a serte sincera, la primera vez que lo leí me hice un lío y no pillé nada, pero creo que he pillado más o menos lo que venías a decir. Lo que yo creo que es que la reacción de James no sería ponerse de parte de Sirius, porque Sirius traicionó la confianza no sólo de Remus, sino de todos. Por eso no hice que James se fuera con Sirius, aparte que no me apetecía escribir sobre James porque no es de mis favoritos (aunque me sigue gustando bastante más que el hijo). Muchas gracias por el review.


End file.
